Butterfly
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: She fascinated him, her every movement was beautiful to him, yet he didn't even know her name. She was his little butterfly, even if she didn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

It was strange, the colour blue. Most associated it with feeling sad and depressed but for Ghirahim it was a bright, happy colour that made him feel content. Silently, he watched the woman in blue, her body a more radiant blue than the clearest sky and more mysterious and exciting than the deepest ocean. Her blue and purple sleeves were like delicate butterfly wings as she danced around the skychild, explaining their next objective. Ghirahim should have been listening for clues about the spirit maiden's where abouts but he was too distracted by the woman's elegant dancing. If only he could talk to her, but that was impossible as she seemed to stick to the skychild like glue. The closest he had come to her was when he plucked her, like a ripe piece of fruit, from the unsuspecting skychild's hand. He had carefully held her blade in his hands, admiring her, before reluctantly returning her to her master. It was only because of her that he let the skychild live. He couldn't bring himself to leave her masterless. She intrigued him, she seemed so different to him in every way. She was so graceful, gentle, vulnerable. Ghirahim had a burning desire to protect her, even though he hardly knew her, in fact he didn't even know her name.

He saw her again, below the viewing platform on which he stood in Faron woods. She was singing this time while the skychild played the harp like an amateur(at least in Ghirahim's opinion). Her voice was unique, he had never heard anything like it before and her beauty far outstripped the blessed butterflies that hovered around her feet. With each sweet note that escaped her lips a petal unfurled from the bright circle of light, where the skychild and the women in blue stood, creating a flower of light at their feet. When her song had finished the skychild thrust his sword into the centre of this flower and seemed to collapse, the golden light of his soul left him and also entered the flower. Ghirahim leaned over the rail of the platform for a closer look. The blue woman seemed unconcerned and remained as expressionless as ever. Unable to bear it any longer, he snapped his fingers and appeared at her side. If shocked at his sudden appearance she didn't show it.

"You have been watching from that platform." She stated matter of factly. "Why have you shown yourself now?"

Ghirahim dodged this question with one of his own, as he avoided her eyes and prodded Link with his foot. "Why didn't you make him aware of my presence?"

"I felt it unnecessary to bother my master with information irrelevant to his current task." She replied cooly.

Ghirahim clicked his fingers a second time and appeared just behind her. "Or perhaps, little butterfly, you have a soft spot for me, hmm? Of course I can't blame you." He whispered in her ear and waggled his long tongue at her.

He was extremely disappointed with her lack of reaction. What was the point of trying to intimidate someone if they didn't seem to care? Another sharp click and he was two inches from her face. He lifted her chin, so that she looked him in the eye. He was so tempted to kiss her, but he knew that he must keep his composure.

"Let's strike a deal, ok little butterfly? Today I won't harm your little master and in exchange you forget that this conversation ever happened, ok?"

To his slight surprise she nodded. "I shall withhold this incident from master Link's knowledge."

He turned to leave. "Good. Oh and butterfly, just out of interest, what is your name? It seems unfair for you to know mine, yet I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours."

"It's Fi." She responded in an ever so slightly lighter tone than usual, that many wouldn't notice.

"Fi." He repeated. The name had a nice ring to it and to him was as perfect as it's owner.

With a triumphant smile he vanished for the last time in a cloud of diamonds, leaving Fi to stare after him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The air seemed to shimmer and crackle in the intense heat of Lanayru Desert. Link trudged through the miles and miles of golden sand, dousing for a party wheel that, Dodoh, the very strange man from Fun Fun island, had carelessly dropped below the clouds. Link followed the signal given off by his sword, completely unaware that another was following him. He looked up at a ledge which was impossible to reach, yet the signal seemed to be coming from up there. He wiped the sweat off his brow, disappointed that he had reached a dead end."Any ideas, Fi?"

Fi immediately backfliped out of Link's blade, ready to give him advice. "Master, I suggest finding a time shift stone to continue forward."

"Right, thanks Fi." Link looked around and soon spotted the large, blue crystal near an abandoned mine cart. He hit it with his blade and it began to glow. Instantly the area around it was filled with vegetation that had inhabited the desert so long ago. Vines had sprung up from nowhere, thickly covering the ledge, allowing Link to climb it. At the top he simmered along another, much narrower ledge. He hung by the tips of his fingers and was extremely greatful for the stamina fruit that grew there. Eventually he reached a cliff, which he climbed up and found the colourful wheel that he had been searching for.

Fi appeared a second time. "Shall I call Scrapper, master?" Link nodded begrudgingly, unfortunately Scrapper was needed to get the wheel back up to the sky. Fi telepathically asked for the little robot's aid and within minutes the sound of a small propeller interrupted the vast silence of the desert, as Scrapper flew down towards the pair.

"Mistress Fi, do you want me to carry this? Vrrt! That should be easy, dzzt! I'll carry anything for you, regardless of weight or destination." He rudely barged Link out of the way. "Move it, Mister Shortpants! Whizzt!" As the robot flew away into the distance, wheel in tow, Link went off to find the nearest bird statue to join him.

Alone now, Ghirahim emerged from where he had been hiding and began to pace agitatedly. "Mistress Fi!" Ghirahim repeated mockingly, seething with jealousy. He refused to believe that Fi could possibly be interested in that...that heap of scrap metal! It was absurd! Why would she choose that pile of nuts and bolts over a magnificent, breath-taking demon Lord, such as himself? He had half a mind to track the robot down and dismantle it, piece by piece but he just didn't have the time to waste. Ghirahim aimed a kick at a stone in frustration. _He's no real competition anyways, and I know that Fi prefers me. Of course she does, how could she not? I'm irresistible?_ He reassured himself. _However, perhaps I should make my intentions more obvious to her?_ Then Ghirahim had an idea. A perfectly romantic idea which was sure to win her heart.

He clicked his fingers and teleported to a hidden meadow that only he knew about. The grass was lush and thick, here and there flowers grew wildly and huge oak trees obscured the garden from view. No-one else could reach this peaceful haven; not even the monsters had managed to penetrate it and spoil it's beauty. Ghirahim wandered around the garden in glee, stopping here and there, carefully selecting just the right type of flowers.

Later, in Lanaryu Desert Link once again thrust his sword into the Trial Gate to begin his second trial. Fi quietly stood watch over her master, her expression as neutral as ever. Ghirahim watched her, from a distance, with a cunning smile on his face. He took a moment to appreciate how her every movement, no matter how subtle, seemed to flow effortlessly like water. She was passive like water as well and cool as ice, while he was passionate like a raging fire. He just needed to get closer to her, to melt the ice around her heart. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and put his plan into motion. He snapped his fingers and, in a torrent of orange and red diamonds, an impressive bouquet of flowers fell into Fi's arms(or sleeves). The flower stalks were carefully trimmed to a uniform length and tied with a blue bow. It was a very large selection of flowers, with several amaryllis flowers, asters, red and white carnations, red chrysanthemums, orange lilies, red and orange roses and some tulips*. Fi had a look of slight surprise on her face, she looked for the source of the flowers, but Ghirahim had already vanished.

"There is a 95% chance that this plant life is Ghirahim's. However, I don't understand why he wants me to have them." Fi was quite confused but holding those flowers felt...nice. She couldn't really explain why it made her feel so pleasant. _Perhaps this is what happiness feels like._ She thought. _I'll ask master about it later._

Author's note

* Those flowers all have certain meanings which I have listed below:

Amaryllis-splendid beauty

Aster-elegance and daintiness

Red carnation-love and admiration

White carnation-truth and loyal love

Orange Lily-passion

Red rose-love

Orange rose-passion, energy, an intense desire and sense of fascination

Tulip-a declaration of love


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Link was slightly surprised to find Fi with her arms full of flowers. The way she was holding them obscured her face slightly, so he had to gently part them so he could see her better. "Fi are you in there?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes master." She said seriously.

"So where did...? You know what never mind." He thought better of asking where the flowers had come from. ' _It's probably from Scrapper and besides it really isn't any of my business.'_ He asked if she wanted he to put them in his pouch and then put them in water when they got back to Skyloft.Link was still amused and bewildered as he gently relieved her of her flowers and put them in his pouch. Fi returned to her sword and Link carried on his way to the nearest bird statue. It was going to be dark soon so he'd have to try out his new clawshots later. Nothing more was said about the flowers and there was silence until Link expertly landed his loftwing in Skyloft and dismounted. As he was walking towards his room for a well deserved rest, Fi reappeared from her sword. Link paused and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"  
"No master. I simply wish to obtain information from you."

"Oh, ok. I can do that. I think." He hadn't expected this request and was taken by surprise. Fi had surprised him a lot that day.

"Master what does happiness feel like?"  
He wasn't sure how to answer her."What? Why are you asking me?"

"I am curious. I wish to understand the feeling that you call happiness, as I have never experienced it for myself."

"Well...um..how do I put this? It's like a really good feeling and you feel nice and, er, warm inside." He suddenly thought of Zelda and her sweet smile as he spoke and his voice now sounded light and dreamy. He spoke as if to himself and his mind became more focused on love than happiness. "It's like you're floating on a cloud or something...just floating together, so close and peaceful, as if nothing bad could ever exist. And you just feel...happy." He smiled to himself as he gazed into space but then he blushed as he snapped out of it and remembered where he was. Fi looked at him curiously as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess you have to experience it to truly understand."

Fi nodded. "Thank you master. Your explanation was...adequate."

Ghirahim paced with agitation across his immense library, wine glass in hand, as he contemplated his possible decisions. There was complete silence, his manor was carefully hidden by magic so no one could interrupt his thoughts. It was getting dark and the room was dimly lit by candles. Books in ancient languages long forgotten surrounded him from floor to ceiling but they didn't have any information that could help him now. No, this was a more personal and delicate matter which would require some thought. Fi danced through his mind, as light and carefree as a gentle breeze on a warm summer's day. He sighed as he paused in front of his fireplace and stared deep into its flames. The fire reminded him of himself; full of danger and passion. He drained what was left of the red wine in his glass. It didn't make thinking any easier.

"She is already aware of my intentions of course." He muttered aloud. "I have made that perfectly clear. But still, I must revive my master. I am bound to him."

He studied the glass in his hand. It seemed to remind him of Fi, but everything these days made him think of her. "But my master is sure to kill her and I can't let that happen. I won't! Perhaps I can convince him that she will be useful despite her fragile appearance when she's not in her sword form. But would she allow my master to become her master as well?" Ghirahim's thoughts went round in circles and made his head spin, although that may have been the alcohol. He had drunk quite a lot of glasses, a whole bottle in fact. Luckily demons are less effected by alcohol than hylians. He was still unable to come up with a suitable solution. There were other things to worry about as well, what if he accidentally killed her in battle? He knew that the Skychild would have to die at some point but what if she died with him? What would he do after that? What meaning would his life have? He had been alone for over a thousand years, he didn't want to be alone for a thousand more.

Sighing with frustration he sank gracefully into his chair and began to write a letter on fancy scented paper. It wouldn't solve all his problems but it was better than doing nothing, even if he was slightly drunk. His fountain pen moved slowly and elegantly across the page as he wrote a letter to his lady in blue. He read over his letter and crumpled it up in rage and threw it into the far corner of the room. "Not good enough." He said aloud to himself as he started again, clicking his fingers to make another bottle of wine appear beside him. By the time the sun rose, Ghirahim was asleep with his head on his desk. The second bottle had been knocked over and formed a pool of red on the floor, which at first glance looked concerningly like blood. Screwed up sheets of paper lay all around him. Suddenly, he jerked awake and looked around him in confusion. His head hurt horribly but when he glanced upon the finished letter on his desk he smiled. He placed it into an envelope and with a snap of his fingers it vanished. He clicked his fingers again and the room tided itself. He got up and stretched and went to find something to sooth his hangover.

Link tossed and turned in his sleep. His old nightmare was bothering him as it always did. Eventually he awoke and sat up with a start, breathing heavily and covered with sweat. He sighed and went to lie down again when he noticed that his window was open. He went to close it, just as something carried by the wind flew into his bedroom. He picked it up and examined it. It was a fancy looking envelope. Picking it up he noticed that it smelt of flowers and wine and he opened it curiously. Inside there was a letter with writing that was curly and as fancy as the envelope, even if it looked like the writer's hand was slightly unsteady. Link couldn't read the hand writing though and after 5 minutes of struggling he turned towards his sword which sat by the end of his bed. "Hey, Fi can you read this?"

Fi appeared at the sound of her name and he passed the letter on to her. "Yes master, although I had made the assumption that you could read. Perhaps my calculations were incorrect."

Link blushed. "I can read! Just not really old fashioned writing like that. No one can read that."

Fi studied the letter. "It appears to be addressed to me, master."

"Oh...you don't have to tell me what it says then."

"Yes master." She read it quickly.

 _Dear Fi,_

 _Did you like my flowers, pretty butterfly? Surely someone like you can appreciate them, but not as much as I appreciate your divine beauty. How can the Goddess create one so perfect? Two beautifully powerful beings such as ourselves are surely made for each other. We are two halfs of a whole, two sides of a have more in common than you think, as I'm sure you'll see one day. And such a lovely sword spirit such as yourself deserves a much better, more powerful master than the skychild. I am bound by fate to revive my master, but still I think fate binds us as well. One of our masters will die in battle, so maybe you can join me in the end? We shall see. Just remember that I have no intention of hurting you or letting any harm come to you at it over, my little butterfly and remember this letter is our little secret._

 _Eternally_ _yours,_

 _Lord Ghirahim_

 _P.S If that little flying heap of junk bothers you just say the word and I'll take care of him instantly for you._

Link could have sworn that he saw Fi smile for a slit second but put it down top a trick of the light. Without another word she returned to her sword and Link began to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim continued to watch the Skychild throughout his quest over the next few days, while searching ceaselessly for the Spirit maiden and another gate of time. Of course he told himself that he was keeping an eye on Link but in reality he paid more attention to his sword. She had changed, he noticed. Her blade seemed purer now and sharper. The sunlight gleamed off it as the Skychild wielded it with ease. "I wonder how much my little butterfly will evolve?" He asked himself as he gazed upon her with a loving expression as her master made his way up Eldin Volcano. Ghirahim had changed as well, he was started to show more of his power and a trail of black crept up one leg to his chest, it also crawled up the left side of his face and covered his arms. It looked as if he was being cracked open to reveal a darker power underneath.

Ghirahim knew that he should really be moving on, he did have important work to do but he couldn't help but linger there for just a while longer. The heat didn't bother the demon at all, although it did remind him of his fiery pet Scaldera who the Skychild had killed in the Earth temple. That still filled him with rage, but looking at Fi's blade seemed to calm him. She emerged now and Link thrust the blade into the ground again and Fi sang another beautiful song. Ghirahim smiled to himself from his hiding place. She certainly was very special. He decided that he would talk to her again, as soon as the Skychild's spirit had gone into the Silent Realm. As Fi sang her last note Link's spirit left him and he grew still. Fi remained motionless.

Ghirahim had to strongly resist the urge to go and kick the Skychild. After all he could do that later. Instead he clicked his fingers and appeared behind Fi. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "What is a little butterfly like you doing in a place like this? Doesn't this place scare you? There's no need to hide your emotions from me, I know how you feel."

Fi didn't react to the hug which puzzled Ghirahim slightly. He expected her to do something. She didn't even struggle, she just stood there as she answered him calmly. "I do not understand."

Ghirahim let go of her and gently turned her around to face him. "What?"  
"I do not understand the reasoning behind your actions."  
Ghirahim felt deflated and confused but he hid this carefully as he spoke with confidence. "Never mind that. You didn't answer my question. Doesn't this place scare you?" He almost wanted to ask if he scared her but decided against it.

"I do not have the capability to feel emotions such as the one that you call fear."

Ghirahim looked deep into her eyes. It was true, he couldn't see ant hint of emotion in there. His own eyes flashed briefly with anger. How dare the Goddess not allow her creation the right to feel! "I will teach you how to feel emotions one day." He promised her with determination.

"If you wish to. However, I calculate that there is only a 15% chance that it will benefit my master's quest."

Ghirahim sighed. "Forget calculations for a moment, my butterfi."

Fi tilted her head slightly to one side. "You are mistaken. My name is Fi."

"I know it's a nickname. You are like a butterfly dancing through the skies. Beside a nickname is cute, like you are."  
"There is a less that 5% chance that I am similar to a butterfly. There is also a less than 1% chance that I share any properties with butter."

Ghirahim shook his head in exasperation. "Never mind, forget it."

They stood for a while in silence, his arms still around her waist. He studied her as if to commit every little detail to memory. The smoothness of her metallic body, the perfect diamond shape on her forehead, the flawless appearance of her face. He considered for a moment telling her of his true power, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. Not yet. Instead he smiled to her as an idea came to him.

"Why don't we start right now? Can you smile for me butterfly?"

"I don't know, but I will try." Fi stared at him, her face still as blank as ever.

"No like this." He flashed a dazzling smile at her which she tried to copy without success. "Hmmm, I see we'll need to work on that. What a shame, I had greatly desired to see you smile." He kept one arm around her and lightly brushed her face with his other hand. "Yes, I know that you have a lovely smile."

The moment was broken when a scared looking red bokoblin crept unseen towards them and gestured towards the demon. Ghirahim reluctantly let go of Fi and bent down so the creature could whisper in his ear. He smiled joyfully as he stood up straight again and the bokoblin scurried away in fear. "I am sorry Fi, but I must cut this meeting short. I have just been told something very interesting which must be acted upon at once. But we will meet again soon, after all the line of fate binds us together."

Before Fi could say anything, he vanished with a click of his fingers and hurried to the Fire Sanctuary. There were whispers that a clue deep in the temple might lead him onto the second gate of time. Although he wasn't positively sure. Bokoblins weren't very smart and if this one was wrong then someone would have to be severely punished.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The next time they met Link was sleeping against a tree in Faron woods, his sword lying beside him. Link often slept in this spot in the shade from the hot sun as he rested after yet another fight. It was only the day after Link had beat Ghirahim at the Fire Sanctuary. Ghirahim had felt humiliated but at least it had given him the chance to admire Fi's blade in action. It seemed to get more beautiful every time he saw it. It was risky seeing Fi when her master was so close by but Ghirahim couldn't help himself. He reached out and touched her blade before quickly snatching his hand away. It had burned him.

"My blade is pure, it will harm you." Fi stated as she appeared beside him.

"I wish you had told me that before." Ghirahim said as he examined his hand. He should have known better than to touch a sword that had been created by the Goddess.

"When it is fully restored it will have more of an effect."  
"Is that so?"

"Yes, it will have the power to repel demons."

"Surely you can't want to keep me away that badly?" The demon said as he pretended to feel hurt. He stepped closer to her. "Of course that won't work, nothing can keep me from you."

He quickly pulled her into an embrace. It felt good and it got even better when she actually hugged him back. This was unexpected but exciting.

"There is a 60% chance that my master could wake up and see you. This is highly undesirable." Fi's tone did not change at all, despite the new position she was now in. Ghirahim wondered if she could change her tone even if she wanted to.

"Shh, shh my little butterfly. Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself." He whispered soothingly. They were made for each other, he could feel it as he held her. In that moment nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he was a demon created by Demise and that she was the hero's sword, created by the Goddess. It didn't matter that the skychild could wake up at any minute and see them. It didn't matter that at some point, one of them may have to die with their master. His whole world and all he cared about was in his arms for a brief moment of time.

"Ghirahim." She said after a while.

He looked down at her. "Yes Fi?"

"Is this what humans call a display of affection?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" Ghirahim himself hadn't felt or received affection for a very long time. He had been starting to forget what it felt like.

"I think so."

"Would you like to see another display of affection, little butterfly?" Without waiting for an answer he leant down and kissed her. She tasted metallic but that didn't bother him. When they broke apart she appeared slightly surprised.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't have sufficient data to calculate the chances of your statement being true or false. However, I choose to believe you."

"Good." Ghirahim could see that Link was starting to wake up. He didn't have much time, although he wanted to spend every minute he could with her. "I have to go Fi. I'll see you soon." At these words he vanished just as Link opened his eyes.

"Fi did you just hear something?" He asked urgently as he jumped up and grabbed his sword. He quickly scanned the woods around him but he could see nothing. Sleeping in the middle of the woods had probably been a bad idea.

"No master. There is a 90% chance that you were just dreaming." Fi lied.

"Are you sure?"

"95%" She insisted.

"Ok, I must be getting paranoid. I could have sworn I heard Ghirahim." He stretched and sat down at the base of the tree, unaware that Ghirahim was actually near by. He wasn't watching the young hero though; he only had eyes for Fi. She was the dearest thing to him in all the world and he knew that he would do anything for her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

There was a great darkness in the air, one that threatened to swallow the land whole. But there was one soul source of light still, even in this darkest of times. A bright, blue glow that drew Ghirahim closer. It was so beautiful and mesmerising and when he got closer he saw that the blue glow was coming from Fi. She had her back to him, completely unaware of his presence.

He called her name and outstretched his hand to touch her shoulder. She swiftly turned and then she smiled. It was a truly magnificent smile that made his heart pound in his chest. For a moment he forgot all about the darkness.

But suddenly a dark scaly hand with claws appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. Then the rest of Demise emerged, large and terrible. His eyes pierced Girahim's soul and his flaming hair flickered menacingly.

Ghirahim tried to move, to scream, to shout. To do anything but he couldn't. He could make himself move and his mouth just hung open in a silent scream.

Demise smiled a wicked and evil grin that Ghirahim knew too well. He clenched his fist and ,with a scream that broke Ghirahim's heart, Fi shattered into shards of blue metal and dust.

Ghirahim fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support him. It was all gone, it was all over. He had nothing left now.

Demise towered over him, his voice deep and threatening. "This was your choice Ghirahim. You did this. And it has led to your doom."

Then the ground opened up and the darkness did swallow Ghirahim and as he fell he screamed for the loss of all that he had loved.

The fall seemed endless, until with a shuddering gasp Ghirahim sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He held his head in his hands.

"A dream? Just a dream." He said to himself, but still that did nothing to ease the ache in his heart. He would need to see Fi immediately. He couldn't allow his dream to come true, but he couldn't break the bond with his master either. Which would leave only one option. He would have to lose.

Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story and that this chapter is kinda short but the next one should be longer


End file.
